


Say you won’t let go

by Persephonee



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Funny first dates, Getting Together, If you’re looking for a happy ending, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Proposals, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Galra - Freeform, They fall in a fountain, Way too many comas, Weddings, look else where, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: A summary of Shiro and Matt’s relationship





	Say you won’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was originally going to be a super short Klance oneshot, but /shrug. There aren’t enough Shatt fics in the world, so... I tried???
> 
> Based on “Say you won’t let go” by James Auther because I love that song

_I met you in the dark_  
_You lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though_  
_I was enough_  
_We danced the night away_  
_We drank too much_  
_I held your hair back when_  
_You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
_For a minute I was stone-cold sober_  
_I pulled you closer to my chest_  
_And you asked me to stay over_  
_I said, I already told you_  
_I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I knew I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you_  
_Until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

Shiro remembered the first time they met. It was dark, the music was too loud and most of the people there weren’t old enough to drink, but there were about ten sober people out of maybe sixty. At that moment in time, Shiro was one just towing the line of tipsy and very, very drunk. He was on his fourth, or was it his fifth beer, that night, when he saw him. Mathew Holt. The two shared a few classes, Shiro considered them good acquaintances, one of those people you know the name of and had a conversation with from time to time. But that night? _Damn_. He looked good.

Shiro couldn’t look away. His brown eyes seemed to light up the dark room, and his hair was a mess. He looked like he was having the time of his life. So, Shiro did what any rational thing an almost drunk person would do: chug the beer and ask him to dance. Hours later, Shiro was walking the other boy to his dorm and they were having a pretty decent conversation. When the two had made it to the dorm Matt promptly went to the bathroom and threw up. Then they made out a little, something both of them throughly enjoyed, until it got a little heated and Shiro told Matt that they both needed to get some rest. “Hmmm, we can get some rest after we’re done though,” Matt had said, tracing shapes on Shiro’s chest, eyes half lidded, time suggestive.  
Shiro gently pushed the smaller boy away and stood.

“Really Matt. If we do what you want to do, you’ll regret it later.” Shiro was at least sober enough to have that thought. Matt’s protests and attempts at seduction, slowly quieted until they were replaced with calm breathing. ’I love you’. The thought just popped into his mind, unbidden and fully formed. It surprised him, they barely knew each other. Shiro stood and left for his own dorm room, wondering what would change between them. _If_ anything would change between them.

A few days and one horrible hangover later, Shiro woke up. He had never been a morning person, hitting snooze on his alarm at least five time, but eventually the large man got out of bed, took his shower, ducked out of the water when someone flushed the toilet so he didn’t get third degree burns, and went to class. Everything was normal. Except Matt, who usually sat in the back, took notes and never made a sound, sat next to Shiro in the front row. “Um... Thanks. For last night. For not uh... you know,” Matt whispered, looking around like everyone was listening in.

Shiro nodded and whispered back, “Of course.”  
There were no more words between the two. At least not until the end of the class when they were about to part ways. “Shiro! Wait! Um... before I lose my nerve: would you like to get coffee with me? Friday evening?”

Matt’s entire face was red, from the tips of his ears down to where his chest disappeared into his shirt. Shiro was willing to best that the poor boy’s toes were bright red. Then again, Shiro couldn’t have looked much better. But he did his best to smile and not stutter through his next words. “Sure. I’d love too.”

And they did. It was nice. It was so nice they did the same thing the following Wednesday, and the following Saturday and many times after that, until Shiro finally got up the courage to ask Matt to dinner that following Tuesday. That hadn’t gone well. The waiter was snooty, homophobic, and looked like he was high as a kite. Then they tried to turn it around by taking a lovely stroll though the nearby park, but Shiro had tripped into a fountain and when Matt tried to help him out of the fountain, he fell in too. They had laughed about it afterwards, but at the time Shiro was so embarrassed that he didn’t talk to Matt for three days. His brother laughed at him to now end and still brings it up sometimes, the little shit.

They went on other dates, that were more successful and didn’t end in them both soaking wet. Then they both got assigned to the Kerberos mission. They were so excited, fourteen months on a spaceship, just the two of them. Then Matt was told his father would also be on the mission and that was not very thrilling news.  
“But he’s going to show you my baby pictures and tell you embarrassing stories and ughhh,” Matt groaned, collapsing on to his boyfriend’s chest. Shiro just laughed.

“I’d love to see those pictures and hear those stories,” he said.

“That’s not the point,” Matt whined, “it’ll embarrass me in front of you!”

“Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered!” Shiro whined back. Matt simply groaned wordlessly and inserted his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck.  
Months passed, the training for the mission was hard and cruel, but the launch day finally came. Matt said goodbye to his mother and his sister while Shiro said his goodbye to his brother.

“Don’t die,” Keith said, in way of greeting.  
“I’ll try my hardest not to. And while I’m gone, ask out that boy you’ve been talking about. What was his name? Laurence? Lace? Pants? Chance?” Shiro faked thinking in deep concentration. Keith was not amused.

“Lance,” he deadpanned. Keith huffed and crossed his arms.

“Come back ok?” he finally muttered.

“Of course I’ll come back. It’s a year and two months. It’ll fly by at the Garrison and I expect you to have a boyfriend when I get back yeah?” Shiro raised his eyebrows and gave him a look. Keith knew that look.

That was the last time he saw his brother before he lost his boyfriend, his arm, and received PTSD for his troubles. It was another year after he saw his brother again till he saw Matt again. Another year later the Galra were under control, Lance and Keith finally got together, and they finally went back to earth, back home.  
Shiro and Matt got their own place. It was small, one bedroom, one bath, the paint was peeling, and the walls were thin. It was tiny and terrible, but it was theirs. And they were so happy. Shiro got a job as a self defense instructor and Matt was able to land a spot as a professor at the Garrison. It was maybe three years later when Shiro walker by a jewelry store when a pair of black rings caught his eye.

“Babe?” Shiro called.

“In the kitchen! I got home early so I decided to get dinner started. Stir fry!” Matt called back, cheerfully. Shiro came into the kitchen and hugged his boyfriend from behind, resting his head on the smaller’s shoulder.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Fine. Kennith asked stupid questions and Laura is still at the top of the class. So normal.” Matt turned away from the sauce he was making to face his boyfriend and looped his arms around the taller’s neck.

“I _swear_ she’s cheating.” Shiro chuckled and reached into his pocket feeling the velvet box there.

“So I saw something today, that reminded me of you,” Shiro said, quietly.

“Oh yeah?”

Shiro took the box and held it up so Matt could see. He gasped softly. “Shiro.”

“Matt we have been together about five years now. I’ve seen you drunk, happy, sad, in an alien prison. I was separated from you for a year and there was not one day where you were not on my mind. I have not regretted a single day being with you. Matt I love you so much, and I don’t want there to be another day where there is not a ring on your finger so,” Shiro flipped the box lid open, “Mathew Holt, Darling, Babe, light and love of my life, will you marry me?” Shiro held his breath because, yes there were tears in Matt’s eyes, and he was smiling like he had just wind the lottery, but there was still a small, tiny part of his mind that was convinced that he would say no.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!”

They were both crying and laughing and rings were slipped on fingers. Matt called his parents, who cried and congratulated them, and Shiro called Keith, who promptly said “‘Bout time!”.

The wedding was a year and a half later, in May. It was a sunny day and there were so many people there. Friends and family, tears and kids that didn’t really know what was going on. At the reception, Pidge gave a speech, teasing Matt and gently threatening Shiro, and Keith gave a speech that embarrassed Shiro and blatantly threatened Matt. Most people got drunk and little kids were running around underfoot. It was much like the night the couple had first met. It was dark and they danced all night. Matt got drunk and was taken home by Shiro.

Shiro breathed in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Matt was staring back at him, a soft smile on his face. “Good morning Mr. Takashi-Holt,” Matt whispered.  
Shiro giggled. “Morning, Mr. Takashi-Holt,” Shiro responded. They were so deliriously happy, they just giggled and kissed and admired their rings.  
Being married was... kind of the same as dating. They still lived together, had sex regularly, and both got up and went to work. The only thing that was different was taxes, their names and the rings on their fingers.

It was eight months after the wedding when Matt had first mentioned it. They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and they'd been looking for apartments recently. Shiro has found a nice one, one bathroom and two bedrooms within their price range. “So that apartment that you found,” Matt started.

“Yeah?”

“It would be really nice to use that second bedroom for something other than Just and extra bedroom.”

Shiro frowned, his brow creasing in confusion. “I guess we could use it as an office,” he offered.

“No no I mean it would be nice to have someone one that bedroom. Like, a kid.”

Shiro stopped. He just stopped. He forgot how to breath for a minute and his heart skipped a beat. “A... a kid?”  
“Yeah. Um... I’ve been thinking about adopting. What do you think?” Matt was looking at him with these big eyes, that just begged him to say yes. As if he’d say no.

“I think that’s an amazing idea.”

It was an amazing idea. In theory. But adopting was hard. It was hard and long, but it was *so* worth it. At the end they were the proud parents of ten year old Lilith. She had these piercing blue eyes, like she could read your mind, and her dark hair was long and thick. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was four. Lilith had nightmares about it sometimes. She would cry and Matt and Shiro would rush in and whisper things like ‘Shhhh, you’re safe, we’re here’ or “hey, it’s ok, no no, sweetheart we love you”.

And then they did it again probably a year later and blonde seven year old Asra, joined the family.

A blaring alarm woke Shiro up with a start. He needed to get used to that. Or get rid of the alarm. He groaned and rubbed his face. Matt slapped at the stupid thing and the noise was silenced. “‘C’mon. Time to get up,” Matt sighed.  
Begrudgingly, Shiro swung his legs over the side of the bed. Matt got to stay in bed the luckily little shit. Shiro stuck his head into the girls’ room. “Girls,” he whispered. “Asra, Lilith. Time to get up!” He said a little louder.

Lilith groaned. “Daddy!” Asra whined. “Five more minutes.”

Shiro laughed. “No come on, it’s time to wake up.”  
Lilith groaned, but sat up. Asra glared up at him, but did the same as her sister. Five minutes later the two girls were fully dressed and eating thawed frozen waffles. “Shiro, can you pick up some donuts on your way home?” Lilith asked.

“Well we’ll have to ask Matt about that, but I think that’s doable.” Shiro winked and Asra screeched in delight.

“Shhhhh, Papa is still sleeping! Now go on, brush your teeth. It’s time for school.” Lilith got up from the table and Asra followed. Shiro chucked and cleaned up the plates.

“Bye Dadddy!” Asra called. Lilith waved behind her and walked to meet her friends in front of the front doors. Shiro waved back and took a minute to thank his lucky stars for that dark, drunk night, all those years ago. And then everything faded.

  
Shiro sat bolt upright, breathing heavily and ears ringing from the loud crash that woke him. It was dark and his arm felt strange and heavy. It was just a dream. He was still in his cell, he didn’t know where Matt was and all that, past escaping from the Galra, Voltron, the wedding, _the kids_ , everything. It had all been a dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was a thing. Comments, and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
